Espèce de brute !
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Ciel se réveille à moitié nu et enchaîné dans une pièce blanche. Rien. Juste sa solitude et son silence l'accompagnent. Qui lui veut du mal ? Pourquoi ? Qui est ce drôle d'homme qui chantonne à ses oreilles pour l'endormir...Découvrez cette mini-fiction en 7. Yaoi CielxSebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**Espèce de brute ! **

OS écrit en cour d'éco...j'avais rien de mieux à faire !

...

Le silence, la solitude. Voilà ce que je découvre lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux. Il n'y a pas que cela, une pièce blanche. Je suis assis en son centre, sur un siège d'acier, les chevilles et les poignets enchâinés.

Mes yeux me piquent et ma tête retombe mollement sur mon buste. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été drogué et peut-être même violé. C'est l'hypothèse que je formule lorsque je découvre du sang entre mes jambes.

Je ne suis pas nu et je porte une chemise blanche beaucoup trop grande. C'est étrange. Je me demande ce que je fais là, mais je ne me rappelle de rien. Le silence et la solitude deviennent vite pesant. Il n'y a personne, juste moi.

Comment suis-je arrivé ici, impossible de savoir, je ne me souviens de rien.

C'est soudainement que le courant disparaît, et la pièce se retrouve plongée dans un noir ténèbres effrayant. Ma respiration s'accélère, j'ai peur. Une main se pose sur ma cuisse et remonte doucement vers mon entre-jambe.

On me chantonne _My Fair Lady_, c'est comme une berceuse. Mes yeux deviennent lourds, je ne veux pas me laisser faire, hors de question. Qu'on rallume cette foutue lumière pour que je puisse voir la tête de cet enculé, bordel !

Sa main arrive à mon pénis et joue avec mon gland. Bientôt, mon entre-jambe se dresse, sans le vouloir. La chanson se termine et ma tête retombe à nouveau contre mon buste.

Avant que je ne m'endorme, j'entends une voix inquiétante et suave dire :

**« Dors mon petit Ciel, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ! »**

…

N.D.A : Une suite est à prévoir pour répondre à vos questions : Qui est ce drôle de type ? Que veut-il à Ciel ? S'en sortira t-il ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 : **

Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, j'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews et vous informer que Espèce de brute se transforme en fiction...Elle comportera 5 ou 6 parties...J'en ai déjà écrite 4, qui, je l'espère, vous plairont !

Bref, trève de bavardage...Voici la suite...

...

**FLASHBACK**

« A demain ! » sourit Ciel, en s'éloignant du lycée.

Il marche longuement sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe. Derrière le bâtiment, un homme à la chevelure corbeau prend des photos. Elles tapisseront son mur, comme toutes les autres.

Voilà déjà 1 an que Sebastian espionne Ciel, adolescent de 16 ans. Depuis leur rencontre, il était devenu comme une obsession pour l'homme de 23 ans...Leur rencontre, notre rencontre...

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

…

Je sursaute et lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, c'est à un lit que je suis accroché...Que s'est-il passé ? Quel était ce rêve ?

« Enfin réveillé ? » demande une voix. Cette voix, celle qui m'a endormie.

Je me rends compte que ma posture est très érotique, bien que non voulue. Mes jambes sont enchaînées et écartées et pareil pour mes bras. Je suis tout nu, le pénis rouge de sang, le derrière humide et douloureux.

Cet homme me regarde comme un pervers. Dégoûtant. Vulgaire. Il porte un pantalon de cuir noir et a le torse dénudé, dévoilant une musculature parfaite et entretenue. Je suis libre de parole mais que dire ? Crier ? Appeler au secours ? Mieux vaut éviter !

« Je t'ai amené de l'eau, toutes ces drogues et ce sperme avalé doivent te donner soif ! »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce...

Il s'assit près de moi et porte le verre à mes lèvres. L'eau coule dans ma gorge et semble apaiser le brasier. Une fois la boisson terminée, il me regarde et me sourit de manière assez idiote. On dirait qu'il est aux anges, tout de même.

Son visage s'approche du mien et il lèche mes lèvres.

« Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je rêvais de te faire toutes ces choses... »

J'hésite à ce moment. Il semble me connaître...

« Où s'est-on rencontrés ? Tu sembles me connaître mais...pas moi ! »

A ce moment, j'ai l'impression que son visage se meurt. Une de ses mains se pose sur ma cuisse et la serre tellement fort que j'en ai mal.

« Comment as-tu pu oublier notre rencontre ? Je ne compte pas pour toi ? Dis moi que tu m'aimes au moins... » se lamente le violeur en continuant longuement dans son délire.

C'est uniquement lorsqu'il a terminé que je peux réfléchir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais il affirme que si...Il me dit qu'il m'aime, je ne comprends plus rien...

« Bon sang, c'est quoi ce délire...Je dois faire un mauvais cauchemar, c'est sûr ! »

Un doigt se pose sur ma bouche et me coupe dans ma supposition.

« Tu dois être fatigué. Laisse moi m'occuper de toi...Chut ! »

Sa main, précédemment sur ma cuisse, remonte jusqu'à mon entre-jambe.

My fair lady résonne dans la pièce. Non, je ne veux pas m'endormir à nouveau. Je ne veux pas qu'il me viole encore...

**NON ! **

**Trop tard, mes yeux se ferment et son rire retentit...**

A suivre dans la partie 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3 : **

...

MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS...*_* !

...

Encore, encore. Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau. Je sens une source chaude près de moi. C'est encore lui. Un drap tâché de sang recouvre nos corps. Ma gorge est sèche. Je ne bouge pas, je ne peux pas de toute manière. Je remarque alors quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu...A ma droite, le mur est entièrement tapissé de photos de moi.

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Ce pédophile m'observe depuis longtemps. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir rencontré.

« Tu es beau, n'est-ce pas ? » demande le brun, voyant où mon attention est portée.

Je ne réponds pas, la situation est trop flippante ! Je le hais ! Qu'il me laisse tranquille bon sang ! Il a assez eu l'occasion de me baiser comme si j'étais une pute ! Bordel !

« Tu étais encore plus beau le jour de notre rencontre... »

Je tente de me calmer et pose la question qui m'aidera sans doute beaucoup.

« Est-ce que tu peux me rappeler où est-ce que l'on s'est rencontrés ? »

Il fait la moue un moment, prétextant qu'il aurait préféré que je m'en souvienne moi même puis commence son discours...

…

**N.D.A : Je sais, je sais ! C'est honteux et affreusement court XD ^^ Allons, ne me châtiez pas comme le ferait notre Majesté (elle se reconnaîtra, hein tu te reconnais, hein XD)...Demain je publie la partie 4...BISOUS ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4 : **

XD ^^ J'ai bien rigolé en lisant vos reviews, merci pour celles-ci d'ailleurs ! Ce que j'adore les lire mais je n'ai pas pu y répondre...Sachez en tout cas que je les ait lu et apprécié...Voilou, la prochaine publication devrait être dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, car j'ai pas encore écrit la partie 5...:D Brefouille, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et voici les réponses à vos questions :

…

**FLASHBACK**

« Allons, Ciel ! Je te le dis, c'est normal pour des ados de notre âge et puis...tu verras, une fois que t'en auras regardé un...Tu voudras dévaliser les boutiques ! »

Alois, mon meilleur ami, essaye de me convaincre d'acheter un porno. C'est vrai quoi, pour des gamins de 15 ans, toute ces choses nous démangent...Nous sommes donc devant un sex shop. Je décide alors de laisser ma fierté de côté et de m'amuser un peu.

Nous pénétrons dans la boutique et une musique relaxante emplit celle-ci. Des étagères de magasines et de dvd se tiennent tout au bout du magasin. Des statuettes, des accessoires, des tenues et des jouets se présentent ici et là. Quelques clients rôdent dans la boutique, des revues en main.

Nous nous dirigeons alors vers l'espace dvd. Alois commence à en sortir quelque un. Des femmes toutes nues et en position érotique présentent leurs parties intimes sur un des dvd.

« Celui-ci ! » sourit Alois.

« Je voudrais pas t'alarmer, mais, comment tu comptes l'acheter ? Nous avons 15 ans...Si tu sais lire, on doit revenir dans 3 ans ! »

« Qui t'a dit que j'allais l'acheter ? » rigole le blond en le fourrant sous sa veste pour ensuite regagner la sortie.

J'y crois pas, il va le voler. Je le suit. Silencieusement, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je relève le regard pour apercevoir un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux. Ses yeux et ses vêtements sont de couleur identique.

« Alors messieurs, on ne paye pas ? »

A ce moment, Alois se met à courir et sors de la boutique, me laissant tout seul. Je ne peux pas bouger de toute manière, cet homme est trop fort. Son regard est tranchant et mes yeux se perlent de larmes.

« Je...je... »

« Allons, ne pleure pas, c'est ton ami le voleur, pas toi ! »

D'un revers de la main, il essuie mes larmes.

« Tu peux y aller, je ne dirais rien aux policiers ! » sourit-il, en me lâchant.

« Monsieur, merci et excusez-le...voilà pour vous ! » le remerciai-je, en lui tendant de l'argent en guise de dédommagement.

Il me remercie et je sors...Ouf, c'était moins une...

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

« Voilà, tout te reviens maintenant, dire que ce jour là j'ai pu te toucher à de nombreuses reprises ! » me dit le drôle de type, repartant dans son délire.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire...Tout ca remonte à 1 an. Une de ses mains plonge sous les draps et touche mes fesses. Il la remonte et lèche trois doigts qu'il présentent à mon orifice de chair. Les doigts glissent et me meurtrissent à l'intérieur.

Il m'a tellement bourré de coups derrière que je ne sens même plus la douleur. Je suis obligé de me laisser faire, sinon il va encore m'endormir.

« Attends, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr, mon amour ! » répond t-il, avec un sourire tout en m'embrassant.

« Pourquoi moi...Je veux dire...Est-ce une vengeance ? Est-ce une punition... ? »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris...Depuis que je t'ai rencontré...Tu es...une obsession pour moi et jamais, non jamais je ne te laisserai jamais repartir ! »

Sur ce, il se positionne entre mes jambes et commence de brutaux coups de reins. J'ai très mal et il n'a même pas rentré la moitié de son entre-jambe. Je crie, j'ai très mal.

« Arrête de crier, ma boutique est juste au dessus ! »

Il plaque une main sur ma bouche et s'enfonce plus profondément tandis que je hurle de plus belle.

Trop tard, il chante My Fair Lady...Mes yeux se ferment...


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5 : **

J'ai eu du mal à écrire cette partie, je dois avouer. Je manquais d'inspiration XD ^^ C'est pas dans ma nature pourtant...Brefouille, je voudrais remercier :

rosalunamikaelis ; lady-lisachan ; fandeyaoi972 ; AliceLNightray ; Irene ; JuliaLoveKuro ; LoryABay...Mais aussi celle qui m'a écouté lorsque j'avais des soucis personnels, celle avec qui je discute beaucoup et que j'adore beaucoup...Ma chère MarechalRattus ! Merci pour tout !

...

My fair Lady. Pourquoi cette chanson ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? J'en ai marre. Il faut que je me casse, sa boutique est juste au dessus. Si j'arrive à bouger,...Je serais libre !

Je fais comme-ci je suis encore endormi. Si je me réveille, il va encore me violer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trouve de désirable en moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'aime !

Alors que je réfléchis, des rires retentissent. On dirait que ca vient d'en haut. La boutique. Je crie. Je hurle. Pas très malin ce type, il me laisse la liberté de parler.

« AU SECOURS ! PAR PITIE ! VENEZ M'AIDER ! »

Je continue à appeler au secours pendant de nombreuses minutes. Personnes ne semblent m'entendre. Je pleure. Trop tard, il est derrière la porte. Lorsqu'elle est ouverte, je lis sur son visage de la colère.

« ARRÊTE DE CRIER BORDEL DE MERDE ! » s'énerve t-il.

Oui, il s'énerve,...sur moi ! Il vient de me donner un coup de poing. J'ai du sang dans la bouche. Ma tête me tourne. Si il me dit d'arrêter de crier, ca veut dire qu'on m'a entendu. Oui, on m'a entendu. OUI, OUI ! Je vais y arriver !

Il voit que je pleure et s'approche de moi.

« Non, ne pleure pas, je ne voulais pas...Mais si tu continue je vais devoir te droguer, encore ! »

Sur ce, il se relève et va jusqu'à un bureau. De là, il sort une aiguille remplie d'une substance blanche. Il va me droguer, puis me violer. Encore.

« Att...attends ! » murmurai-je.

Il se stoppe alors qu'il est assis à côté de moi. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose. Vite !

« Je...j'accepte de rester à côté de toi et d'être ton objet mais... »

« Mais ? » demande t-il, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Comment faire ? Je suis piégé, il va voir que c'est une feinte ! Bon sang ! Réfléchit Ciel, réfléchit...

« J'aimerais...t'aider dans la boutique ! Comme ca on aura une vie, tout les deux. Je ferais la caisse ou je nettoierais et...tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux ! »

C'est avec dégoût que je dis ca. Il va avoir du mal à me lâcher des yeux, lorsque je serais en haut. Il va même me coller. Je dois lui montrer qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi. Une fois qu'il verra que je reste 'sage', je m'enfuirais ! Oui, c'est un bon plan !

Il reste silencieux un moment, et l'instant qui suit...me prends dans ses bras en pleurant ! Oui, ca veut dire qu'il est heureux. Finalement, ca sera plus facile que je ne le pensais...Bientôt, je serais libre !

« Si tu savais comme ca me fais plaisir ! Je te chouchouterais, je ne te ferais plus mal ! Repose-toi, je te ferais monter demain ! Dors, mon amour, je t'aime ! »

Je ferme mes yeux, pour lui faire plaisir. Oui,il faut que je me repose, bientôt...

**Je serai libre !**

…

Partie 5 publiée plus tôt que prévu ! Temps mieux hein ? XD ^^ Désolé pour les fautes qui traînent si et là...Je serais plus prudente la prochaine fois ! Bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 6 : **

Mouahaha ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ca fait plaisir après une journée au lycée XD ^^ Je publie cette partie tant attendue...Mouahaha :

...

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian me délivre. Je suis libre de mes mouvements. J'ai du mal à marcher quand même parce que...bah j'en ai pris plein les fesses ! Il me lave et m'habille d'un short et d'une chemise trop grande.

Enfin, nous montons en haut et en effet, je reconnais la boutique. Il m'explique quelque truc et la journée démarre rapidement. Je ne tente rien, je ne peux pas de toute manière. Il est là, m'observe, me touche, m'embrasse. J'ai de nombreux frissons qui me parcourent l'échine rien qu'à la pensée que ce soir, je vais certainement coucher avec lui.

Un client qui semble fidèle passe le voir. Il me remarque et me mate sans gêne. Il se permet même de me commenter, comme si j'étais un de leur jouets sexuels : « Il a l'air exquis, j'aimerais bien le prendre ! »

Sebastian affirme son propos mais refuse, jaloux, la deuxième partie de sa remarque.

Le soir, nous redescendons en bas. Nous mangeons en tête à tête. Il me fait du pied et une de ses mains caresse mon avant-bras.

« Bien ! » commence t-il, en se relevant pour débarrasser.

Il se retourne alors vers moi et, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, déclare :

« Passons au dessert ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger que déjà, il me porte et nous dirige vers...une chambre, un salon ?

Enfin, il y a un lit au centre avec des fauteuils tout autour. Des jouets sexuels sont disposés ci et là sur des étagères. Le pire de tout est qu'il y a une caméra ! Il va certainement filmer. Il me balance sur le lit et cherche quelque chose. Il sort finalement des menottes et une tenue. Il enfile cette dernière devant moi. Un uniforme de policier en cuir.

« Tu... Ne filme pas par pitié ! » le suppliai-je, apeuré.

La caméra ne devient plus ma principale crainte lorsque j'aperçois son dard très volumineux en érection. Bon sang, je vais encore saigner ! Il se jette sur moi comme si j'étais une poupée gonflable. Il me fais difficilement durcir, je ne ressens aucune excitation, normal... Il enfonce son membre dans ma bouche. Il gémit qu'il sens le fond de ma gorge... Puis, son pénis passe de ma bouche à mon antre étroit.

Ses mouvements sont trop brutaux et j'ai l'impression que je vais crever. Trop tard, du sang coule et se mêle à des fils humides entre nos peaux...Je souffre, je suffoque...

**Je sombre !**

…

Je sais, je sais, cette partie est honteusement petite mais voyez-vous, les devoirs ne manquent pas en ce moment...J''écris la partie 7 et un épilogue et je publie ca en fin de semaine ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, bisouille par milliers:3 ! Allez TCHAO !


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 6 : **

Bonjour, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ! Si vous regardez la météo, vous découvrirez que dans le nord-est il y a de la neige...encore...En effet, ce matin je me suis réveillée et tout était blanc...Mon Dieu la galère pour aller en cour XD ^^ Brefouille, pensez à moi :D ! Merci encore pour vos nombreuses et très gentille reviews, je vous adooore 3 !

Voici la dernière partie qui sera suivie, demain, par un épilogue :

...

« Ciel, Ciel... ! »

Je le sens me panique. Putain, bien fait pour sa gueule ! Mais...et moi ? Je sens qu'on me porte et, après de longue secondes, j'entends une voiture démarrer. Elle va vite. Je sens le vent contre ma joue...c'est agréable, cela faisait longtemps...

La voiture se stoppe brusquement et ma tête retombe sur mon buste. De nouveau, je suis porté. Ensuite, ce sont des conversations, des bruits d'enfants qui pleurent...J'ai compris, je suis à l'hôpital !

« Oh Mon Dieu, qu'est-il arrivé à cet enfant ? »

« Il...il fait une hémorragie interne ! » panique Sebastian.

Qu'est-ce que t'es con Sebastian, je ne suis pas muet, je vais tout leur raconter !

…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. La pièce est éclairée. Personne. Je suis seul. Enfin, libre ! Des fils traversent ma peaux, ils sont remplis de sang. Je laisse mes jambes glisser jusqu'au bord du lit. Il ne me fera plus de mal. A cette perspective, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Soudain, quelqu'un rentre. Une infirmière sûrement !

« Jeune homme, non, restez au lit ! »

« ASSEZ ! NON ! JE SUIS RESTE AU LIT AVEC CET ENCULE, CET PORC PENDANT TROP LONGTEMPS ! » criai-je

La jeune femme est frappée par la violence de mes propos. Elle note quelque chose sur son calepin.

« Ton père nous a prévenu ! Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, tu vas être soigné, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

J'y crois pas. Elle me prend pour un fou. Sebastian leur a fait croire que je suis son fils et que je suis un malade mental. NON !

« NON!NON ! » hurlai-je, lorsqu'on me maintient au lit. Je me débats mais on m'attache avec des sangles. C'est à cause de lui !

Ce connard, espèce de connard ! D'ailleurs, il est devant la porte et sourit. Sur ses lèvres, je lis :

**« Je t'aime ! »**

FIN !


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue.**

Un épilogue de même de cinq lignes pour clore cette mini-fiction que j'ai bien aimé écrire ! Ce que j'ai surtout apprécié, ce fut vos reviews, encore très nombreuses sur la partie 7 !

Je vous dis alors merci et je suis contente que cela vous ai plu !

MarechalRattus ( 3 ! ) Ladylisa-chan ( 3 ! ) rosalunamikaelis Guest Irene fandeyaoi972 miliee7 ayumuri-chan SlayL LoryABay et JuliaLoveKuro !

**MERCI ! **

…

Depuis ce jour Ciel est en hôpital psychiatrique. Sebastian lui rend visite toutes les semaines. Il lui dit que lorsqu'il sortira, il viendra le chercher et comme avant, ils seront à la boutique...tout les deux !

Ciel dis toujours la même chose lorsqu'on l'interroge : La vérité ! Hélas, dans ce monde, ce sont les plus cruels qui dominent. Ciel est la victime du plus cruel des jeux...le harcèlement !

Alors toi qui me lis, toi qui ressent ce que le pauvre Ciel a enduré...Sache que dans ce monde...

**On est jamais à l'abri du mal !**

…

'Espèce de brute'

by Twilight-and-Blackbutler

Now on facebook : Angie-chan/fanfiction,net.

Thanks for reading, see you soon and, take care )


End file.
